Violet Eyes
by DragonLadySage
Summary: Remy LeBeau has an interesting encounter with a woman when she falls on top of him.
1. Out of Time

**Author's Note:**** This is my first ever fanfiction. I've been a longtime fan of fanfiction but have never been able to produce my own work. Now after ten years of reading, I am finally getting around to it.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own X-Men or Marvel, they are the workings of the great Stan Lee.**

_**Violet Eyes**_

"Oof"

She landed in an unceremonial heap on the ground, or at least what she thought was the ground. It really felt too hard to be the ground, maybe it was cement. The girl groaned and was surprised to hear an echoing groan under her.

_Ok, so definitely not cement,_ she thought.

"Mon dieu, what happened?" said a very sexy Cajun voice.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry. Are you okay, are you hurt?" asked the girl, frantic as she scrambled off the very male body under her.

"Oui chere, Remy okay. What about you ma petite?" asked Remy as he stood up and offered her his hand.

"Umm, yeah, I'm……," the girl stopped short with her reply as she looked up into Remy's red on black glowing eyes. "Oh my! Your eyes…….you're a mutant," said the girl as she stared at him in disbelief. Never had she seen eyes like his before. Well, actually she had seen a similar set of eyes once, but that was a very long time ago.

Remy tensed, "Oui chere, I am. Is that a problem?"

"No. No, not at all. I'm just surprised, that's all." The girl quickly took the hand he offered and got up.

"Where did you come from chere?" asked Remy as he looked around at the surrounding buildings trying to figure out which one she had fallen from.

She knew what he was doing as he was scanning the buildings. It wouldn't be too much longer until the ones chasing her caught up with her and attacked them both; she had to think of a way to get around this.

"Um, well….you have to promise me you won't laugh," she said.

"Now chere, why would Remy laugh at an angel who's fallen from the sky to grace his life with her presence?" replied Remy with a mischievous grin on his face.

"An angel, huh? You're certainly the charmer aren't you? Perhaps I shouldn't tell you where I fell from," replied the girl. She couldn't help it, flirting with this man was too fun even if he thought he was god's gift to women.

"Ah chere, you know you want to tell Remy whatcha were up to? Besides, I saved you. The least you could do would be to tell me what provoked you to pounce on me? Was it my sexy smile or my dashing looks?" Remy said as he winked at her.

_Oh dear, this guy really does think he's god's gift to women. Well at least he enjoys being the hero, that'll make this easy._ She was running out of time and she knew it, so she decided to swallow her pride and let him think her a clutz.

"Well, I was up on that roof right there," she said pointing to the building behind Remy on his left. "I was stargazing and I got vertigo. I tried to catch the roof as I was falling but I couldn't, it was too slick from the rain earlier."

Remy had a smart retort he was going to say about him being brighter than the stars but he held it back as he took in her appearance.

She was 5'9" which is pretty tall for a woman. She wasn't as tall as Ororo who towers over all other females at the mansion at six foot in height, but still, most of the other females were a couple inches shorter than this woman standing before him. She had long wavy brown hair that reached to her midback. It looked mostly brown but his keen eyes could pick out some blue, purple, and green streaks in the dark. He could also see her violet green eyes, very unusual for a human, almost as unusual as his. Maybe she's more than meets the eye.

Most other people wouldn't have noticed them in the limited light cast from a few street lights far away, but Remy's eyes were adapted to the night. It was part of his mutation. He could see, hear, and smell things as well as any feline during the day and just as well at night. He was also very agile. It was quite often that he would choose to walk on the high beams in the mansion and perch himself upon a high roof, much like the woman in front of him so it seemed. He, however, never fell which made him wonder about her story.

Most humans didn't perch themselves on high roofs like that of the building behind him, which must be at least seven stories tall. She either must be very daring, very stupid, or a mutant.

She was getting pretty antsy just standing here, waiting for him to come back from whatever he was thinking about. She needed to be moving on, getting as far from this section of town as she could. The great thing about New Orleans was that there were tons of alleyways, people, and swamps so getting lost or disappearing was not a problem.

_Maybe I could just smack him upside the head and knock him out. Then if I ran, I could make it back to the swamp in ten minutes and be back in my safe house in ten more. Of course, he's already seen me so he'll be able to identify me again. A man like him isn't likely to forget a woman who ruined his pretty face. Damn. Maybe if I just…_

She was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of him clearing his throat.

"Huh?"

"As I was saying chere, it's quite lucky I just happened to be walking by when you were falling, otherwise you might have broken your neck or something."

_Not likely_, she thought. She had an uncanningly good sense of balance and could have easily sustained a fall from a seven story building without breaking anything. He, however, didn't need to know that. The less he remembered about her the better. And that's when she got her next thought.

Moving closer to him, she looked him in the eyes and smiled a devastatingly beautiful style. As Remy gazed into her eyes, they turned to silver mercury.

She watched as his eyes glazed over and he entered a trance-like state in reaction to her power. She hated to have to alter the will of someone, but really, she was out of time.

"_Thank you for saving me, I really appreciate it but unfortunately I am late for a very important date,"_ she said in a soothingly calm voice, trying to bend his mind to forget about her.

"Awe, that's okay chere, the Remy loves to rescue beautiful femmes such as yourself. But Remy would like to get to know you better. Maybe I could buy you a drink chere?" replied Remy, unfazed by her attempt to control his mind.

She was frustrated for a minute and a bit baffled by his resistance but she couldn't afford to let him sidetrack her. She had to get away, so she tried again, this time putting even more influence into the suggestion.

"_Now Remy, I thank you for breaking my fall," _she said in a hypnotic voice, _"but I really have to go. Why don't you go into that bar over there just down the street and buy some pretty lady a drink."_ She added a picture of a pretty blond woman smiling seductively at him for good measure.

She made the suggestion as strong as she could, even using what she assumed was his name since he spoke of himself in the third person. Normally a person couldn't resist her, particularly when she said their name. For some reason it just had a strong effect on them. Luckily it worked on him too.

She could tell he wasn't going to remember their encounter now. He would remain in a daze for a few more minutes, giving her enough time to slip away before he would snap out of it and comply with what she had suggested. For the rest of the night and when he woke up in the morning, his memory would be hazy, like a grey fog had settled in over the events that took place last night, effectively keeping her presence unknown.

She couldn't help getting a little closer to him first and inhaling his intoxicating scent before she had to go. He smelled like dark spices and cinnamon. _How odd, a man smelling like cinnamon, but somehow it suits him._

She pulled back and turned to go, feeling slightly disappointed. For some reason, she didn't want to leave him. Perhaps it was because her cycle was just around the corner. She always got kinda _friendly_ when she was in heat. Not wanting to dwell on that thought any further, she started walking away only to stop at the sound of black velvet.

"Chere," he said. "What is your name?"

_Oh my god, is this really happening? He's not supposed to be talking right now and he's definitely not supposed to be asking me questions. Who the hell is this guy?_

She was exasperated with him and she most definitely no longer had the patience to play nice with him anymore. She stormed back over to him and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Chere, be nice to the Remy. He did save your life after all. The least you could do is tell him your name before you go running off on him," said Remy half in a fog but half aware that she was planning on leaving him.

_Ugh_, she sighed. _ Is this guy for real?_ _Can he really be this damn stubborn?_ What she didn't know was that Remy's mutant power of controlling kinetic energy provided a kind of interference field that prevented most telepaths from being able to enter his mind and thus being able to control it and him, but she wasn't most telepaths. As a matter of fact, a telepath might not even be the right classification for her.

Deciding it wouldn't hurt since he's not going to remember anything in a few minutes anyway and thinking maybe it would make it a little easier to influence him, she told him her name.'

"Iris, my name is Iris."

"Iris," the sound of her name rolling off his lips sent a shiver down her spine. She'd never had a man say her name so enchantingly before. _Damn, this man is Trouble with a capital T._

Breaking herself out of her thoughts she sighed again and knew what she had to do. Unfortunately for him, she could no longer just make suggestions, she had to force him. She came up to him again, put her hands on either side of his head. Focusing her power, she locked their gazes and counted backward from ten. By the time she got to one, Remy was limp in her arms.

**A/N:**** Please review, good, bad, or indifferent. Constructive criticism is always welcome.**

**Also, I know not all the French is correct but it was the best I could remember from when I took French 7 years ago.**


	2. Mystery

**Author's Note:**** So...I haven't touched this story since May which many people I'm sure are ready to kill me for. I really wish I had more time to write but so many things have happened since then. I graduated from college, my sister got married, I moved in with my boyfriend and we moved into a house, and now I'm working as a greeter for a cell phone company. It's pretty boring but working retail does not leave much time for anything else especially with the ever changing schedule. In my spare time I've been choosing to read instead of write but now, because of the demand for more chapters, I'm going to spend my lunch hour writing.**

**Now, all that said, since I haven't touched the story since May, I kinda forgot what my plot was so I've had to reinvent it a bit which in some ways is better than whatever it was originally. I need help though. Since I know very few people read ANs, I'm going to put the next part in caps to get everyone's attention.**

**SHOULD IRIS BE A VAMPIRE OR A MUTANT?!?!?!**

**Originally I was thinking vampire but I'm not sure if I want to cross worlds or not (not that this would be a cross over because it wouldn't). Anyway, I want all your opinions and until I get some answers I'm going to postpone writing chapter 3.**

**I know this is completely evil and devious but until I know what she is, it's hard to write a chapter with her in it.**

**Thank you:**** To my beta, Channy. You did a great job with the first chap.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own X-Men or Marvel, they are the workings of the great Stan Lee.**

_**Violet Eyes: Chapter 2**_

_**Mystery**_

The next morning Remy woke up in an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar room. _Mon dieu, what happened?_ Thought the cajun to himself as he sat up out of bed. He rubbed his face as he tried to remember what happened.

_Ok, what did I do last night? I...can't remember._ Remy's mind was completely blank. _Alright, let's try this again 'cept start earlier. Yesterday, I came to New Orleans and saw Tante Maddie. She was worried about me and was wondering about my future, she said it looked 'hazy' whatever that means. Then I went for a walk, I think...hm...still completely blank. _

Just as he was going to ponder more, the bed shifted and a very feminine arm wrapped around him from behind.

"Last night was wonderful Remy, you wanna do it again?" asked a very familiar voice.

Remy froze as he realized who was with him._ Mon dieu, what the hell did I get into? _His skin crawled as she hugged herself closer to him and traced his ear with her fingers. "You were like a tiger last night, you have have really missed me," she purred into his ear.

Remy shot to his feet, "Belladonna, I don't know what this is but nothing happened last night, Nothing!" Remy said as he searched for his jeans.

"Oh, Remy! You're foolin' yourself if you think nothin' happened," she said, brushing her blonde hair over her shoulder. "You were so wild last night, at the bar you couldn't keep your hands off of me. You haven't been like that since our engagement," said Belladonna, smiling at the memory of so long ago.

"That was a long time ago Belle, there's nothing between us now," said Remy, trying to stop the anger from rising in his voice. _Of all the things to wake up to, this I did not expect. I would've been less surprised if I woke up in Antarctica again._ He couldn't suppress the sudden shiver that went through his body at the thought.

She saw him shiver and had to hide a smile. She loved making him on edge. "You still love me Remy, last night proves it," she said continuing the act.

"Non chere, Remy hasn't loved you for a long time," he replied.

"How can you say that, you married me!"

"Like I said that was a long time ago, a lot's changed since then," he said with a hint of pity in his voice.

He was right, it was a long time ago. They were just kids back then. She was barely 16 and he 17 when they fell in love. They'd known each other for years before then but it wasn't until that summer that it happened and as soon as the two guilds realized their was a potential union between them, they took advantage of it. A marriage was set up between them, the Thieves guild master's son to the Assassins guild master's daughter. It couldn't have been any more perfect, an alliance formed between to deadly rival guilds.

But then her brother had to ruin it all. He challenged Remy to a duel and lost, but instead of being a gracious loser, he tried to strike Remy from behind and ended up losing his life. The Assassins guild quickly annulled the marriage and threatened to attack the Thieves guild if Remy wasn't exiled from New Orleans and Louisiana. He wanted her to go with him but what was she going to do, she was the guild master's daughter; she wasn't going to run away with an exile. The pained look on Remy's face when she refused to go with him broke her heart but it was the words he said that still haunted her to this day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Belle, come wit' me. I know it won't be easy but we can make a life for ourselves, a life of our own. One where we won't be at the mercy of others. One where once we've outlived out usefulness we won't be cast away," while saying this he glared at his father.

"Remy, I can't go with you. My father's the guild master and I won't disgrace him by going with you."

"Belle..." Pain lanced Remy's face. "You're just a pawn to them, a tool to be used and discarded when they want. I love you chere, I'll take care of you."

The solemn expression in his eyes almost had her, he really did love and he really would take care of her, but what kind of life would they have?

"_You_ take care of _me_. I'm the guildmaster's daughter Remy, what kind of life would you have me lead. I have everything I want here, how could _you_ provide for me, you're just a street rat. I'm not going to run away with you and be a beggar on the street or a petty thief, what do you take me for?" she asked incredulously, working herself into a rage.

"I thought you loved me Belle. I thought you wanted a life together," replied Remy with heartbreak in his voice.

"Yeah, well you presume too much. I loved you but that was before you became a disgrace, a red-blooded killer. You broke my heart Remy. You killed my brother, do you think I can forgive you for that? Do you think I'd run away with you after you killed my family even if I did love you? That'd I'd leave everything behind for you?" there was disdain and hatred in her voice.

"No, Belle. God forbid you do something for someone else but yourself, especially someone you supposedly love," Remy's eyes glowed in anger and he ripped the wedding ring off his finger and handed it to her. "Trusting you was the biggest mistake of my life." He turned and walked away and never looked back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She didn't realize until later how right he was and what a mistake she'd made. Since that day she'd tried everything she could think of to get him back and that is why she was here now.

"Remy, how can you say there's nothing between us after last night," she said, putting hurt emotion into her voice. "Last night was amazing, it was like before when we were young," she said and a tear fell from her eye.

"Belle..." Remy struggled for words, he never could stand to see a woman cry. "Chere, there's nothing between us, the only thing we had together was a summer romance ages ago."

"But Remy!" she interjected.

Suddenly, Remy's composure snapped. "Nothing happened Belladonna! Nothing! It would be a cold day in Hell before I ever touched you again, Belle. You can try and make this look like something it's not Belle, but I know your tricks. I'm not going to play the fool again." With his outburst, Belladonna started to cry more. He hated to see a woman cry especially if it was because of him but he hated being used even more. Belladonna had tried to trap him before and he was determined it would never happen again, no matter how hard she cried.

Retrieving his shirt he left the hotel room and disappeared down an alley before she could find him.

The streets of New Orleans were busy as always. Street vendors and tourists were all over the sidewalks, it was a city one could always fall in love with. The familiar scents said that he was home. _You're kiddin' yourself if you think you're home, Remy. New Orleans ain't been your home in 8 years, and if anyone finds out you've come back, they'll be coming to hunt you down._

Belle was enough of a worry for him, he didn't know for sure if they had slept together or not but his instinct told him not, _and_ Tante Maddie always said to trust your instincts. The thing that really worried him about her was that she had her own agenda going and would likely send her cronies to get him soon. All the more reason to finish his job and get out of the city with his head still attached.

Stepping out of an alley and onto the main strip he walked a few blocks before turning into a psychic shop. Inside there were beaded curtains and lit incense with different knick-knacks on the shelves. Pentagrams, tarot cards, and other assorted items were set about for attracted buyers. In the back of the shop was older African-American woman talking to a customer. As soon as she saw Remy, she nodded for him to head to the back of the shop. In the back of the shop he walked past a side room reserved for psychic readings and another for tarot readings. There were a few customers in one of the rooms who were fully caught up in the experience.

He smirked to himself and walked all the way to the back to Tante Maddie's private office. Sitting down in a plush chair he again tried to recall the events of the night before and still couldn't remember anything. _Did Belle poison me, put something in my drink? Did her men jump me in an alley? Why can't I remember anything?_

"What's troublin' you chere, you get yourself inta somethin'?" asked Maddie.

"You always could tell when I'd done somethin' wrong," he said smiling. He loved this woman, she was like a mother to him. Her dark hair with a silver streak in it was the only thing that showed her age, well that and her knowing eyes. This woman was a survivor who'd seen harsh times and was the only reason why he escaped the city alive when he was exiled and she's the only reason he would re-enter it.

"Are you hungry chere? I've got some gumbo for ya if ya want it." she asked. She was always trying to feed him. It wouldn't matter if he ate a whole pot full, she'd still ask him if he wanted more. She was the only woman in his life that ever took care of him.

"You know, Remy'll never turn down your gumbo, it's the best in the city," he replied, grinning.

"Best in the city, eh, how about best in the state?" she said, holding a bowl out in front of him.

"Best in the nation is more like it," he said with a wink. Tante Maddie couldn't help but laugh at him. He was always the charmer.

"Now tell me chere, what happened to you last night?" she asked, all concern and worry in her voice. It was just like her to drag a whole story out of him over a bowl of food.

Remy took another spoonful of gumbo before he replied. He knew she wasn't going to like his answer. "I don't remember, tante. I've tried thinking about it but I just come up blank, all the Remy know is that he woke up where he shouldn't of this morning."

"Where'd you wake up this morning?"

Remy looked a little sheepish before he replied, "in a hotel room."

"Uhuh, sleepin' with some femmes huh?" Tante Maddie had a knowing look on her face. It wasn't the first time this kind of thing had happened. He was known as quite the ladies man. "Who was she?" she asked.

Now that was a question he didn't want to answer and his hesitation gave himself away. "Oh, chere, what did you get yourself into?" she asked, all seriousness in her voice.

"I swear I didn't sleep with her, I swear. Belle must've drugged me somehow and set it up to look like we had, but I know we didn't..." Remy tried to explain.

"Belladonna? You slept wit' Belladonna Boardeaux! Chere, what were you thinkin'? There's enough trouble goin' around here already and you had to go and run inta her. Didn't you learn last time?" Tante Maddie said, scolding him.

"Tante, I didn't sleep with her, I don't even know how I ran into her? That's the thing, I can't remember anything that happened last night," Remy put his head in his hands and tried to remember again what happened.

Seeing his frustration, Tante Maddie calmed down a bit. "Oh chere, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone off on ya like that. Things are just so stressful around here right now. Why don't you finish your gumbo and I'll see if I can find somethin' on retrieving memories, ok? Now eat that all up," she patted his hand as she left the room.

Down stairs, Remy found Tante Maddie sitting at her table in a dark room with a candle lit and a bowl and some herbs in front of her. Tante Maddie had always believed in the paranormal and had used her abilities for various things. All his life he'd grown up with her superstitious beliefs and strange magicks, but no matter how different they were, they never lead him astray. He had no choice but to trust her and what she was going to try on him this time.

"Shut the door chere and have a seat," she said as she set up the ritual. Remy did as he was told and sat down across from her. "Now give me your hands."

Remy reached across to her and Tante Maddie started saying a chant. Her voice rose and fell in soothing tones and Remy watched as the candle flickered, casting strange shadows on the wall. The longer he stared at the candle and listened to her voice the more dazed he felt. The room started falling away from his vision and the events from last night started to unfold.

He remembered walking down an alley and talking to someone, but he couldn't see their face, all he could see was a shadowy outline, and then he remembered being told to go to the bar and by a woman a drink, a picture of a blonde came to his mind. The memory started to fade away but he felt like he was missing something, like there was more to it. A feminine voice, purple and green colors, brilliant silver, a name...what name? He tried to grasp it, to recollect what she said but the harder he tried the more futile it was. The memory slipped away from him fast and the next thing he knew, he was sitting at the table with Tante Maddie sitting across from him, a quizzical look on her face.

"What do you remember, chere?" she asked gently.

Remy took a deep breath before answering, "I don't know." All he did know was that this person, this woman was responsible for him waking up with Belle. She must work for her, must have done something to me.

I need to find her.

**A/N:**** So, I took some poetic freedom. First, I don't know if Remy and Belle completed the ceremony. On the Marvel website it says they were only engaged not married and her brother challenged Remy to a duel and that's how he got exiled, but in the 1990's TV show, Belle comes around and claims they were married. So I kinda walked the line.**

**Also, I don't remember Remy's father's name or Belle's brother's name. I think dad's name was Etienne, but it doesn't really matter since I didn't put any of their names in, but maybe I will in the future.**

**On top of that, I don't remember if he had a Tante Maddie or if it was something else. I do vaguely remember a fanfic a long time ago that I read that mentioned it but anyway, I'm not trying to steal from other fanfics, I just need some kind of family figure that Remy trusted.**

**On yet another side note, I think I completely rambled with this chapter. It just went on and on and I went in circles. I blame it on being rusty, but I hope it wasn't too god awful.**

**BTW, IRIS. VAMPIRE OR MUTANT?**


End file.
